waroftribesfandomcom-20200215-history
Towers
'General Overview' There are 4 types of towers available for use in the Hunting Grounds. #Hunter Towers #Smash Towers #Juju Towers #Boom Towers 'Hunter Towers' Hunters have fast attack speed and deal physical damage. They are best for taking out fast moving enemies and enemies with low armor. These are capable of attacking land-based and flying monsters. 'Upgrades' 'Viper Tower Skills' ' '''1. Toxic Arrow : This adds poison to your arrowheads and deals poison damage over time to enemies.The poison effect lasts for 3 seconds on enemies. : Lvl 1 Damage: 50 per sec : Lvl 2 Damage: 100 per sec 2. Jungle Fury : This allows your towers to summon thorns and vines to cover ground units to immobilize them and cause damage. This effect causes 400 damage per second, with an 8 second cooldown. : Lvl 1: Immobilizes for 1 sec : Lvl 2: Immobilizes for 2 sec 'Arbalest Tower Skills' 1. Critical Shot : This is a super-long range shot that has a chance of dealing huge amounts of damage. This has a 12 second cooldown. : Lvl 1: 25% chance of activation : Lvl 2: 50% chance of activation : Lvl 3: 75% chance of activation 2. Multishot : This attack deals area-based damage to enemies within attack range. This has a 9 second cooldown. : Lvl 1 Damage: 500 - 200 : Lvl 2 Damage: 1000 - 4000 : Lvl 3 Damage: 1500 - 6000 'Smash Towers' Smashes are used to halt the movement of monsters in order for surrounding towers to deal more damage to them. Each tower sends out 3 warriors and will engage any land-based monster that comes near it. These are best for halting fast movement monsters for other towers to kill. 'Upgrades' 'Guardian Tower Skills' 1. Healing Light : This heals your units by a specific amount. This has a 10 second cooldown. : Lvl 1: Heal 50 HP : Lvl 2: Heal 100 HP : Lvl 3: Heal 150 HP 2. Full Swing : Every attack of your units will have a chance to deal massive area damage. : Lvl 1 Damage: 250 - 450 : Lvl 2 Damage: 500 - 900 : Lvl 3 Damage: 750 - 1350 3. Holy Shield : This increases your units defense in order to withstand more attacks. : Lvl 1 Armor: High 'Berserk Tower Skills' 1. Throwing Axe : Your units will throw an axe to hit both ground-based and flying monsters. This has a 3 second cooldown. : Lvl 1 Damage: 340 - 420 : Lvl 2 Damage: 430 - 530 : Lvl 3 Damage: 520 - 640 2. Dual Axes : Your units will equip an extra axe to deal more damage per attack. : Lvl 1: 50% Damage Boost : Lvl 2: 100% Damage Boost : Lvl 3: 150% Damage Boost 3. Hunting Net : Your units will throw a net to slow down the speed of flying units. : Lvl 1 Slow: 60% : Lvl 2 Slow: 75% : Lvl 3 Slow: 90% 'Juju Towers' Jujus launch energy bombs that penetrate armor and deal magic damage, disregarding any physical defense. These are best for monsters with large amounts of armor. These are capable of attacking land-based and flying monsters. 'Upgrades' 'Dark Juju Tower Skills' 1. Fatal Light Juju towers will deal massive damage. Lvl 1: 18 second cooldown Lvl 2: 15 second cooldown Lvl 3: 12 second cooldown 2. Mass Teleport This will allow your towers to create a teleportation portal that will teleport a group of enemies backwards on the path. This has a 10 second cooldown. Lvl 1: 3 Teleported Enemies Lvl 2: 5 Teleported Enemies 'Light Juju Tower Skills' 1. Summon Golem This will allow your towers to summon a strong Stone Golem that will attack monsters within a certain area. The time to summon another golem after it dies is 10 seconds. Each golem has Low Armor. Lvl 1 Damage: 380 - 700, HP: 600 2. Hex This will allow your towers to polymorph monsters into pigs. Monsters that have been turned into pigs will lose all of their abilities, lose their armor and their max HP will be reduced. Pigs cannot be stopped by Smashes. Lvl 1: 18 second cooldown Lvl 2: 15 second cooldown 'Boom Towers' Booms launch a bomb-like projectile that cause AOE damage to land-based monsters whereever it lands. This is best for low HP monsters and monsters that tend to cluster together. It is capable of dealing splash damage to flying monsters, but only when targetting a land-based monster. It is not capable of targetting flying monsters directly. 'Upgrades' 'Bomb Tower Skills' 1. Cluster Shot Every attack of your towers will release darts to do a small amount of damage to all units within range. Lvl 1 Damage: 100 - 300 Lvl 2 Damage: 200 - 400 Lvl 3 Damage: 300 - 500 2. Enhance Bomb Attack This increases the number of launch times of your tower by 1. Lvl 1: 4 Launch Times Lvl 2: 5 Launch Times 'Boom Dart Tower Skills' 1. Boulder Launch This allows your towers to throw a large stone that will split into smaller pieces to deal damage to monsters over a large area. This has a 17 second cooldown and deals 610 - 830 damage. 2. Tracking Souls This allows your towers to release spirits that will always hit monsters. This has an 11 second cooldown. Lvl 1 Damage: 1360 - 1840 Lvl 2 Damage: 1700 - 2300 'Altar Effects' In the Altar building, you are able to use Talent Points to get abilities for your towers. Each tower has 5 abilities to obtain. 'Hunter Towers' 'Smash Towers' 'Juju Towers' 'Boom Towers''' Category:Browse